Family Resurrection
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Final sequel to New Family and New Nightmares. At last, finally it's here! After so much evil, even darkness must pass. Is there still hope for a certain hybrid to return to what things were?


**Family Resurrection**

_

* * *

IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE AT LAST! The final sequel to New Family and New Nightmares. Sorry, I just never had the chance to write it until now._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Still Alive?**

_...Darkness..._

_...Darkness everywhere..._

_...Where am I..._

_...What's..._

_...What's that sound..._

"Blood Pressure's normal." said a male voice.

"Subconscious is normal." said another male voice.

"Heart Rate's normal." said a female voice.

In a dark strange looking laboratory, a couple of doctors were keeping watch over something... or someone, that is inside a cryo-chamber capsule. The creature inside laid there on its back, with a medical oxygen over its mouth and nose, and some medical intravenous tubes on its arms, legs, chest, and sides.

"Amazing." one of the male doctors said.

"What's amazing," the female doctor asked.

"It's been two whole years, and still he's hanging in there. Imagine what would've happened if we didn't found him,"

"Yeah, but how did he end up here if he originally was from the other world," the second male doctor asked.

"Only the king knows how this all happened, but he hasn't told us yet. What should we do now,"

"The king says we still have to watch over the kid until he wakes up." the first male doctor finished as he went check things on his clipboard.

"Yeah," the female doctor agreed, as she turned to look at the creature inside the capsule. "I wonder what his life was like in the other world." the creature began to stir, making a few groaning noises a person would usually make when he or she wakes up in the morning.

"Guys, get the king, he's waking up!" the first male doctor said at the other two doctors. The second male doctor ran to a nearby communicator device that look a lot similar to a telephone and spoke through it.

"Yes," a child-like voice spoke on the other end.

"Your majesty, he's waking up at last,"

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be there as soon as I can," then the other voice hanged up. The three doctors gathered around the capsule and second male doctor pressed a button that made the capsule open, revealing the creature inside it. They began to remove the medical oxygen mask and the medical intravenous tubes from the creature's body. The laboratory's main doors opened when the last medical intravenous tube was removed. It was the king, Zatch Bell.

"What's up, docs? How's he doing?" Zatch asked out happily, finishing up the last bits of some yellow tail he had earlier.

"We're sorry, your majesty." the female doctor apologized. "We thought he was already awake, but not yet,"

"It's okay. Doctors, thank you for watching over him. I would like to be alone with him now," Zatch's happy look turned to a sad, yet serious look.

"Of course, your majesty." the doctors quickly left afterwards, leaving the king alone with the creature. Zatch walked to the capsule to see the sleeping creature, who was really a child; a hybrid. His eyes slowly opened, and fluttered a bit before they fully opened. The child groaned a bit before sitting upright.

The hybrid is a 13-year old male, who looks exactly like Wrath from Full Metal Alchemist, but the hybrid's long messy hair is black and blue, with a few small streaks of blond hair. His skin is pale. His eyes are an apple red color, and black markings were on the top and bottom of his eyes. His clothes, which were once a black shirt and black pants, are all torn up. For his shirt, the left sleeve was ripped off all the way to just below his shoulder. But the entire right sleeve, along with a smart bit of the front part was ripped off all the way, exposing his entire arm up to the shoulder, and also exposes a little bit of the right side of his chest. For his pants, it was ripped up till it was now only above his knees, and he doesn't have any footwear.

"Wh...wh-wha... how..." the hybrid tried to speak, but hardly anything came out. He was completely speechless, and was looking everywhere in total shock, wondering where he is.

"Morning, Graviray." Zatch greeted the 13-year old.

"H-how do you... know... who... I... am?" the hybrid manage to say something at last. "I've... seen you... before,"

"Well I haven't fully introduced myself to you at all. My name's Zatch Bell, and I'm the king of the Makai, the world of the mamodo."

"B-But... how do... you know my... name," the hybrid asked.

"I sorta fought Zofis back on Earth." Zatch grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"AHHH!" Graviray shouted as he grasp his head with his hands, as flashbacks were shown in his mind. Flashbacks of his life on Earth, before Zofis, a psychic mamodo that was dead, but was living inside him as a spirit, and then came back as the undead. Then other flashbacks played in his mind, showing him being mind controlled by the new undead Zofis, turning him into a cold person and was force to fight everyone and everything he held dear. Then, that one last battle between him and Zofis, when Graviray was freed from his control. The one new spell that destroyed Zofis for good, but at a cost. He went down with a crumbling cliff and fell into the raging ocean... and then that light.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"I remember everything now! But how? How? I fell off that crumbling cliff and into the ocean! I should be dead! Why am I still alive? How did I end up here in this world? How!" Graviray was asking a barrage of questions at the king. Zatch placed his hand on the hybrid's shoulder to make him stop.

"Take it slowly, Graviray. One question at a time,"

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand. I fell off that cliff. Why am I still alive? And how did I end up here... in your world?"

"I know, it's strange. But first, a group of local mamodos found you in our world, lying unconscious on the beach. My servants came and brought you to my castle. You seriously injured, that surgery and whatnot wasn't gonna be enough. To save your life, we had to place you in this life-supporting cryo capsule. Before you blacked out, did you remember seeing anything unusual?"

"That light. It was the last thing I saw. Why,"

"My guards went to Earth to investigate it, and discovered that it was actually an opened portal to the mamodo world. I guess you fell into the portal before you hit the ocean's surface. Anyway, the life support capsule saved your life and healed all of your wounds, but... it prevented you from aging." Zatch continued, but was interrupted by Graviray.

"What do you mean 'aging'. How long was I in this thing?" the hybrid asked suddenly.

"You've been out for two whole years. It's the anniversary of... when you fell. But thanks to the capsule, you're still physically 13." Zatch grinned again at the last moment.

"Two... years," Graviray said to himself. He tried to get out of the capsule, but he slipped and hit the ground. Zatch helped him back up. "I need to be alone." Graviray had a bit of difficulty walking to two large glass doors that led to a balcony. When he opened the glass doors, he saw that it was morning, the skies were cloudy, and it was raining. Zatch knew that Graviray was already upset... and depressed.

As Graviray stood on the balcony outside, the rain was falling around him and on him, his skin getting wet and his torn clothes getting soaked. But he didn't care. He gripped the balcony's ledge and fell to his knees, with rain still pouring all over him. "I... shouldn't be alive." the hybrid said to himself. "Not after... all I did. I should be dead. Why am I still alive?" as rain drops were pouring down his face, if you look closely at one of them slowly going down his cheek, you can tell that it's not a raindrop; it's a tear.

"Mother... Father... Sister... Kiko... after two years, what has happened to all of you?"


End file.
